BLOODLINE
by Esmeralda99
Summary: This is my first story in English.The story involves the vampire Lestat but is totaly different than anything already published, and it introduces a new character.PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK
1. Chapter 1

BLOODLINE

( A short storie based on Anne Rice's character "Lestat")

My name is Julia Lyons and I'm a writer. I write for many newspapers in New Orleans, relating criminal stories from the criminal's point of view. This is something that has been very popular for me because nobody has done that before. It is truly a unique perspective on relating events. It's provocative to say the least.

Everyone reading the stories is either shocked or outraged by my perception of criminals and crimes. But in reality, what I think they are really upset about, is the fact that through my stories, they can relate and understand, and even feel sorry for some criminals. That is a feeling many people have a lot of trouble dealing with, and they will never admit it to themselves or others.

As for myself, I just find that a criminal's mind is fascinating. It is full of emotions and once you get in there, it is scary, unpredictable, and amazingly twisted. That's why I do it.

This story is going to be about myself; more specifically about a chapter of my life that was at once great and tragic. This event forever altered the course of my life. I shall never, ever forget it.

I could write an entire book about myself, where I come from, my life so far etc..etc.. but for the sake of this story, I will only give you a brief description of myself and I will get right into it. Whatever happened to me prior to this event is no longer important.

I was 32 years old at the time. 5 feet 9 inches tall, blue eyes, long wavy dark blond hair down to my waste that I wear up most of the time. I'm very slim with long legs. My complete size would be 34-24-36. I do have broad hips for my body. Most men seem to like that; I don't. My favourite clothes were a pair of Jeans and a t-shirt and sweater. I wasn't a fancy dresser. I'm all about comfort.

This story starts on the evening of September 28 1998. It was around 10pm and I was just getting out of the office when I came face to face with Lestat, the vampire of course.

As you may remember, Lestat wrote many books and did everything in his power to reveal the existence of vampires in our world. He claimed he didn't want to live in the shadow anymore. I always felt that his character was dramatic, charming and scary at the same time. He needed to be known, to be loved and applauded. He needed to remember what it was like to feel human, a feeling he lost so many centuries ago. But most of all, he needed to find a meaning to his existence as a vampire.

Personally, I never believed this vampire thing was true though I was very intrigued by it. I had met a lot of criminals in my life but a vampire, never. Well I guess I wouldn't have found them in jail either.

Back to my story.

Lestat seeked me out, stating that he was fascinated by my articles. One evening, he was waiting for me, hiding in the shadow of the dark alley that I used every evening to walk home, without fear.

As I was walking, head down, lost in my thoughts of another story again, he appeared in front of me, blocking my way. He was pale as the moon and his blue eyes were glistening in the night. He had this little smile on his face, big enough so that I could see his fangs, but not too wide. I think he wanted to scare me a little, but I just thought he was another freak and I was ready and able to defend myself. I'm a black belt in karate.

" Hi" he said.

" Hi. Please let me pass" I was rude and ready to kick his ass.

" Mind if I follow you home ? "

" Yes. Tell me what you want or leave me alone, but you're not following me home."

" I just want to talk to you, get to know you better, that sorta thing "

" I'm sorry, I'm not interested"

"Don't you know who I am ?"

" Should I ?"  
" I'm the vampire Lestat "

" okay, nice, glad to meet you. Now please let me pass" I said abruptly.

Lestat moved out of my way and started walking beside me.

" You never heard of me ? Never read my books ? You're a writer, you must have read my books."

I stopped walking and looked him in the eyes to let him know I wasn't scared. I thought I was dealing with another freak impersonator and that I'd better acknowledge him a little so that maybe, I could avoid engaging into a fight.

" Okay look. I read your books, and they are fascinating. I truly enjoyed the stories and the fictional world you created, it is almost believable, but there are no such things as vampires."

He was now smiling at me. A real big smile so I could see his fangs well now. Great dental work, I thought to myself.

" Of course not" he said.

Then, moving faster than I could think, he grabbed me in his arms and took off running at the speed of light, and we arrived at my house in a flash of a second. I was dizzy with the speed at which we moved. I should have been scared then, but instead, I was intrigued. I've always sucked at not recognizing a situation for which I should not get into.

" What the hell was that and how do you know where I live ?"

" I followed you home many times before. I was waiting for the right time to make my presence known. As for the first question, well, it was me, I told you I was a vampire." He was clearly proud of the fear and excitement he generated in me.

" You mean to tell me that all these things in your books are real ? That's BS, how did you do that ? Come on, tell me your trick. And those fangs in your mouth, they look kinda funny by the way."

He was loosing his patience now which isn't surprising. Patience wasn't something many of us had as we got older, imagine centuries old vampires.

With great strength and speed, he pinned me to the wall, without hurting me, and under the light of the outside lamp of my house, I could see his face fully, and it was scary. His skin was so white, I could see the veins underneath. His teeth very sharp like fangs. The blue of his eyes was big and shiny. His golden hair was tied behind his neck. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a white shirt, covered by a black light jacket that was long all the way to his knees.

At that point, I began to be scared, but more than that, I was even more intrigued. I was beginning to think that just maybe, these things called vampires might exist, and I should let things playout so I could find out more about this.

I had been in the minds of the worst of criminals but a vampire, never. I never even let myself ponder over the fact that they might exist.. This was so interesting to me now. But then, I remembered a little detail, _they drink blood_. Maybe he came here to kill me. I tried to get out of his grip but he was so strong. I kicked him in the balls but, since everything down there was dead too, he didn't even move although, he laughed out loud and let me go.

" Relax, I'm not going to kill you or hurt you, I just want to talk to you."

" Okay"

" Is has been a long long time since someone sparked life inside me, and you certainly did that with your stories. They are so different from anything else out there these days. They are so provocative, it's amazing how you capture the other side of crime. I had to meet you and I have to say that so far, you haven't disappointed me."

" Okay well, what do you want to know ?"

" Can I come into your house and chat for a while ?"

" Do I have a choice ?"  
He laughed again.." Not really "

" So come in then"

I am the biggest idiot, this is why I do this job so well. I'm attracted to trouble like a magnet. If I see anything out of the ordinary, intriguing, unexplained, I have to see, touch, know. And so therefore, I was willing to pretend that maybe this was a real vampire, and I probably wanted to know more about this than what he wanted to know about me. I wasn't ready to let this opportunity go just yet, even if it might kill me. But I wasn't even thinking that far yet.

Lestat and I talked all night. He was very interesting. He had had so many life experiences it was absolutely fascinating. Of course I had read his books but as you know, books are meant to be fictional to a certain point and therefore, he admitted that not all of it was true, but close to it. He had a way of telling his stories and he sure was a proud man. He had a different perspective on everything; life , love, religion.

I agreed to meet with him the next evening, and the evening after, and the one after that. Soon, he was waiting for me every night after work and we would spend the night together, just talking, laughing etc.. It's a good thing I don't start work before 2pm. I could sleep a bit but I was tired and my things at home were not getting done. But somehow, I didn't care much.

My attraction to Lestat was growing very strong. Quickly, I stopped seeing the scary vampire in front of me and I started seeing his soul, as I did so many times with the criminals I interviewed. There, was the key to my success. Who he was as a person was very interesting and intriguing. This is what attracted me so much. Never in my life had I met someone with whom I felt such at ease to be myself. Someone I felt a strong connection with. It was an amazing feeling.

Also, he wasn't exactly bad to look at. A bit pale however. When he fed, he didn't look so dead, I guess. Or maybe I just got used to it. I didn't bother to ask him what or whom he fed on. I didn't want to know because if I did, it would mean that I couldn't morally see him anymore, and I didn't want that at all. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss.

We had been seeing each other like this for about 3 months. Tonight, I was going over to his place for the first time. He was going to show me all the relics he has collected over the years. His collectable items and things from his past lives. I admit I was very excited. I love museums and things from the past. His was going to be so real and accessible.


	2. Chapter 2

Since there was a party at work that day, a launch for a new magazine, I was wearing my nice white, strapless dress with red polka dot on it. I had my hair loose around me which I did for special occasions only. I had put make up on and red lipstick to match the dress. I had red high heels shoes. I thought I looked pretty good. I admit I chose that evening to go to Lestat's place because I knew I was going to look good however, I was probably over dressed for the occasion. But who cares. To me, it was like a date. It's not like we're ever going to go for dinner and a dance anywhere. Besides, since I don't like to dress up, I was killing 2 birds with one stone sorta speak.

I was very excited, and a bit scared to be alone with him at his place. I was also a bit scared about what I might find in his pad; would there be roting corpses? Left over bones? But I chose not to dwell on that feeling.

Lestat was waiting for me outside as usual. He looked pretty handsome himself with his black leather pants and long jacket as usual. He had this sleevless red shirt on. Red as blood I thought to myself.

He lived in an old house in New Orleans, in the French Quarter. In his house, his furniture were all looking centuries old. Also, he had a piece of furniture from every era. He had a music room, of course, as he loved music of all kinds.

He showed me every room in his house and every single one of them had its mystery. It was so completely beautiful to me. I just wanted to loose myself for hours in this house.

Then we came to his bedroom. A big antic bed was standing in the middle of the room. The room was an orangy red like color, nothing fancy, no windows, lots of boxes It was fascinating.

He had boxes after boxes of memories and keepsakes. And in one of them was the violin from his story, violin that he still keeps after all this time. If you read the books, you'll know I'm talking about the one he was playing on the beach so many centuries ago, when he was first made vampire against his will, and he had had to kill that girl he was playing with and her father.

Because I knew this story, the very touch of the box or the violin sent shivers down my spine. I'm sure a tear came to my eye but I didn't want to start crying. This wasn't my drama, it was his and I had no right to steal it. I believe Lestat noticed that sensitivity in me because his ways were slowly changing towards me, becoming more soft, gentle, flirty in a way.

He took off his jacket and I could now see this almost perfect body of his. I did my best not to look or stare, didn't want him to know how I felt. He gestured for me to sit on his bed while he went to get a box from his closet. I was wondering what he could be doing with a bed, I thought they slept in coffins. I decided that I would ask that question later.

Lestat came to sit on the bed beside me, and opened up a box of old pictures. In there, there were pictures dating back from the time he was still human. He had kept them in special wrapping to preserve them.

" Gabrielle gave those to me, when she didn't have any use of them anymore" He said to me.

I knew Gabrielle was his human mother turned vampire by him; he didn't have to explain it to me. But for your knowledge, I will tell you quickly that Lestat made his mother, Gabrielle, into a vampire when she was sick and dying. She and him had had a special relationship before he was a vampire himself; an understanding of each other, unconditional love. This is why he did it. She became a very different person afterwards but he had always loved her and she loved him too.

Back to the story. I was totally amazed by these pictures, so much so that I didn't notice right away when Lestat had started to stare at me and wasn't listening to me talk anymore. He seemed in another world right now, starring at me.

He moved slowly, closer and closer to me until his mouth was inches from my mouth. He knew what he was doing. Centuries of practice made him very skilled. I couldn't feel his breathe on my face because he had none, but he could feel mine. I imagined that mine was surely warm to him and most likely exciting.

Moving my hair off my left shoulder with his fingers and moving his lips to my left ear slowly he said softly:

" You look very beautiful tonight, very desirable."

I wanted to move away, but I didn't. My mind was telling me to leave but I was too intrigued, too attracted by him I guess.

With Lestat, it was different. It wasn't so much his physique that attracted me, though that surely helped, but his mind, his personality, his body language. He was a fiend and a lover at the same time. He could kill you, and give you life with the same breath. For the first time in my life, I met someone to whom I could relate so badly it was intoxicating.

We stayed like this for a while, looking at each other's eyes as if trying to see a glimpse of each other's soul. Then he moved to kiss me. First, softly, barely touching my lips, never leaving each other's eyes. Then, he put his arms around me like a foe wanting to lock in his prey for the kill, and kissed me deeply, passionately. I felt myself abandoning the little bit of control I had and not being able to move in his grip, I simply moved my head sideways, away from his mouth, and said " no please stop Lestat. I don't want this with you."..But I knew he wouldn't and I cannot say it was very convincing. I knew this would just make things more pleasurable for him, especially that he now had his mouth on my neck and was kissing it.

Without saying a word, he laid me down on the bed and put my hands high to a side pole from the headrest of the bed, and directed my fingers to grip it. Of course this made my strapless dress go down exposing my breasts which were covered by his hard naked chest. I kept looking at him. I must have looked scared or intrigued, I'm not too sure which emotions were transparent on my face, I wasn't too sure what I was feeling, but I made certain he couldn't read my excitement. I didn't know what was going to happen next but I have to say that I was on the verge of not caring. If this had to be my last night, well, I just might be going out with a bang…..sorta speak.

Lestat continued kissing me again. Then moved slowly down to my neck. I was surely loosing my mind now. He was moving slowly from my neck, to my chest, to my exposed breasts. He started sucking there and I let go of my hands but he was quick at putting my hands back on the rail and tell me not to let go till he tells me so. Then he continued where he was but this time, brushing his fangs against my left breast, sending a chill all over my body. I couldn't help myself but arched my back and let out a soft moan. This was maddening. Then he was sucking again, hard. I'm guessing the scratch must have made me bleed but I wasn't sure, nor did I want to see it. At the same time, he put his hand between my legs, entering slowly with his fingers. I had no idea if it was pleasure or pain that I was feeling but I was fighting hard to keep my thoughts straight. I couldn't decide whether I wanted this or not.

Then I begged him to stop, which he did. And at that moment, I thought that maybe I would be saved, body and soul. But instead, he looked at me very intrigued and said

"Ma chère, If you can still think properly, than I must be doing something wrong"

With a move that was faster than I could see, he went down between my legs and put my right leg onto his shoulder. Slowly, gracefully, he started kissing my inner thigh while I could feel his other hand moving for his fingers to enter me again. As he licked my inner thigh now, his fingers entered me fast and hard. I was loosing my mind now and I certainly gripped that bar a little harder. Somehow, whether by instinct or by centuries of practice, he knew when I was on the verge of an orgasm and bit my thigh at the same time. I let out a loud moan and hanged on to that bar real hard. Pleasure or pain, what was it, I didn't know. I thought it was the end, that he would kill me but I didn't care. I couldn't think of a better way to die. I never wanted it to go that far, but regardless, he managed to get what he wanted; my blood, my soul.

Suddenly, he stopped. I wasn't dead, but I thought I was close to it because I felt so tired. A more proper word for this feeling would probably be "drained". I went to my side and curled up like a baby. I couldn't move, I was loosing consciousness, I needed to sleep. I was between 2 worlds but I remember him putting a cover over me and telling me to rest. I remember he was sitting in a chair with a puzzled look on his face, staring at me. I wanted to know what had happened but I couldn't do it, I had to sleep. I was exhausted and probably also needed a blood supply. Then that was it, darkness, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I slept all the way through the rest of the night, and the rest of day, till the next evening when I awoke in the dark room to only see 2 very blue eyes starting at me.

" Lestat. Is that you? "

" Yes"

He lit up a candle so I could see. Not sure why he wasn't turning on the light. I remembered what had happened last night. I couldn't believe I let him do this to me, I could believe even less that I might have enjoyed it. I really didn't want to admit that one to myself. A bit like my readers' feelings when they read my stories; I thought to myself.

Right now, I wanted to play nice, get dressed and go home. And if I were smart this time, I might never agree to see Lestat again. Although that is probably not too realistic of me to think so. But for sure, I'd never do this sex thing, or whatever it is we did, with him again.

The silence was awkward so I began to speak first.

" Could I please take a bath or shower before I go home?"

" No need, I already cleaned you, " He said with his little mischievous smile on his face.

I wanted to argue but he was scaring me a bit now. I just wanted to get out of here. Last night was absolutely crazy and I don't think I can even be with another man and experience good sex again after this but I'm not ready to die just yet.

" Okay..I'll just leave you be then. Wasn't planning on spending that much time "

" I know. Neither was I. But it happened." He said it just like that, like it's no big deal, it's done and over with bla bla bla. Maybe for him it's routine as usual but not for me.

He moved towards the bed now and sat beside me. I was naked under these covers, not that he hasn't seen every inches of me but still, I wasn't comfortable.

He put his face close to mine and grabbed my head in his hands. I was scared now. What was going on?

" Who are you? Last night, when I drank your blood, I saw myself in you. That has never happened to me before"

" I…I don't know what to tell you. You know who I am, we've been spending an incredible amount of time together."

" Did you ever notice how your last name is similar to mine? Lyons, Lioncourt?"

" I have but I didn't really pay much attention to that. Many people have the same last names and ours aren't even the same exactly"

"Have you ever done any research on your family's origin? "

" No, I haven't. But my dad has. He's given me a book but I never …"  
He got up quickly and said.

" I must see that book. Get dress and let's go now. Here are some clean clothes..the dress well, it had some blood on it. " he said with a smile of satisfaction " I'll have to buy you a new one. Tell me, did you enjoy it as much as I did, or more ?"

" Cannot say, don't know what pleases you and how much it pleases you. But I can say that I enjoyed it too much. I will not do this again"

And I just got out of bed, naked, turned my back to him and went to the washroom to dress up.

What he looked like at that moment, I don't know. But I can imagine he had a smile on his face. Lestat would not have loved or appreciated something that would be so easy to get and I knew that much. We were very similar in many ways. I understood him so well, it was scary. Both caught up between the good and the bad inside us. I made a business out of understanding people, and relating a story from their point of view. Understanding him was all the more easy.

I fell coming out of the washroom. Lestat quickly took me in his arms and put me on the bed with a pillow under my feet.

" I'm so sorry, I should have thought about this. You must eat something. I drank a lot of your blood last night; more than I.." He stopped himself.

Well, I guess he wasn't intending on killing me after all, he just happened to not stop in time. What a relief; what a joke that I felt relieved.

He went to his kitchen and managed to find some booster drinks he had. I guess that was for his guess, morning after sorta thing. He also had iron pills, vitamin B12. Not sure why I was surprised. Did I really think I was the first one? What an idiot I can be sometimes.

I drank the booster drink and took the vitamins. We waited about 40 minutes and left for my place.

I didn't want to speak, had too much to think about, and he seemed to be comfortable that way too; so we didn't speak a word till we got there.

When I showed him the book, he recognized the Lioncourt armoury right away.

" This is the armoury of the Lioncourt Family " He said looking at me, studying me.

" Is it ?" I had no idea. I never looked into these things.

Lestat opened the book and spent the entire night studying it, and the entire day too, hiding in a dark room in my house, not sleeping. It was a very intensive family research that my dad had someone do for him. It dated as far back as 1400, which is pretty amazing.

By now, I had a feeling I knew what he was after, but somehow, I wanted to believe he was wrong. But at the same time, it would explain a lot about the emotions between us. Sometimes talking with him felt like looking into a mirror, the mirror of my soul. I always felt like an outcast with most people but with him, I felt right at home. I constantly had to remind myself that he was a vampire, a vicious and dangerous creature. Being with him was like seeing pass what meets the eyes, I was able to see him for the person that he was, the person he had been, not the vampire that was standing there.

Many times I wanted to detach myself from wanting to be with him but I just couldn't. And now, he was about to tell me how we are related by some distant cousin I guess..something like that. When he spoke next, I didn't expect to hear what he was about to tell me.

When Lestat came out of his hidey hole I was sitting by the fire with a glass of red wine in my hands, thinking. He pulled a chair and sat in front of me, looking at me for a little while. Finally, he took the glass of wine out of my hands and put it on the table. Then he grabbed both my hands in his and said

" I know why we both have these feelings when we are together, feeling of being right at home when we hardly know each other." So he felt it to. Well, I didn't know an old vampire like him could feel anything like that still. I was impressed.

" Let me guess, we are related somehow?"

" Somehow, yes. More than you would know. " That statement surprised me and I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but he was going to tell me no matter what I'd say, that much I am sure of.

" Many years ago, before I was made into a vampire, I had many affairs."

I laughed a little " Really, I'm shocked to hear you say that Lestat. Who would have thought."

" Anyways. One of the girls from the theatre I was particularly fond of. To make a long story short, we made love once, about 2 weeks before Magnus snatched me away from my life. Apparently, according to this book, she got pregnant. Not knowing what to do and remembering all the good things I told her about my mother, she must have gone to her for support. Her family would never give her any. Of course, my mother must have arranged something to help her out since she would have loved nothing more than to have a little child of mine now that I was gone. Why she never told me however, I have no idea. I definitely will have to speak with her to find out what happened really. The book only says that Eric was born of Armandine and beloved husband, Lestat. That son lived. He had 7 children who in return had children and so on so forth. Through the century and marriages, the last name eventually changed to Lyons, and" Lestat was now looking at me and I must have had this petrifying look on my face. I really never ever expected that before. " And then you came along. Unless you tell me that you have other brothers and sisters, you are the last descendant of my direct blood line."

I didn't know what to say. We starred at each other for a long time until I couldn't look at him anymore. This was incredible. I thought I came from a brother or cousin of his or something like that but a direct blood line ? Well I guess that explains a lot.

" How can anyone be sure that this child was yours?" was the first words out of my mouth.

" She wasn't the kind to sleep around. I was her first lover, that much I'm sure. She didn't even want to do this that night but, I can be persuasive." He said with a little smile, looking at me straight in the eyes as if to say …_wouldn't you agree ha ha_….

" if she went running to my mother claiming I was the father, I'm almost 100% convinced that I was."

" Still, you cannot be sure" I quickly replied.

" No still, no buts, I know this to be the truth." He was getting upset and I didn't want that. After the other night, I had no idea what else he could do but I know he could kill me in less time than it would take me to count to 10.

" Damn, I had sex with a great great great great …grand father.. that is insane"

He laughed " yes I suppose it is..but not as insane as what I'm thinking about right now."

" Ho, what did this devious mind of yours think about now..and it better not be what I'm thinking you're thinking." But it was…

" You don't understand. This is incredible news for me. Never in my wildest dream did I think this was even possible. I spent years, centuries, many life times wondering what kind of a father I would be. And when I look at you, I see perfection. Nobody could have made you more perfect. You are a true soul mate. Conflicted with a range of emotions and morals that only I can understand. "

" Okay please stop. This is enough. I am the last descendant okay fine. I admit that it makes sense that I'm your descendant and it's all nice and everything but I am not your child and the bloodline stops here because I'm not having any kids anytime soon."

"Well, that's where I come in."

" You cannot have children Lestat."

" No, but I can find the right mate for you."

" What, are you crazy? No way, over my dead body, I suck at relationship and I don't want any. What the hell are you thinking."

" Who said anything about a relationship, I only want a child or 2 or 3, nothing else. I don't want anyone being with you or raising the kids"

" You are insane Lestat. A vampire raising kids now well, I've seen it all." I was really mad at him now. " You and I, even if you were not a vampire, are not parental material. We will drive these kids crazy, they'll be fucked up for sure."

" What are you talking about, I couldn't think of a better mother than you "

" Lestat, please go home. I need to sleep and digest all this. Take the time to get this idea out of your system. There will be no children, I'm sorry"

He got up and walked to the door but before he left, he gave me a big hug and kiss and said " We'll see mon enfant"

I was so upset. I threw my glass of wine in the fire. I wanted to kill him really. I expected him to tell me we were related somehow but this, I didn't expect. Than man, the thing, whatever he was, was crazy. I'm not having children, not now, not ever, that is final. I drank some more so I could calm down and sleep, then I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

A month or so must have passed before I saw Lestat again and although I admit I missed his company, I concluded that not seeing him again was probably for the best. But then, one evening, Lestat was waiting for me outside my work, in the dark alley I usually take to get home. Same old same old, as if nothing changed.

" Ha Lestat, you're starting to be predictable."

" Really? that is funny. I have something to show you. Come to my place."

" I don't think so. I'm still upset with you"

He grabbed my hand and went to his knees. He kissed my hand looking at me with these sexy, devious eyes I couldn't refuse and somehow, I think he knew that. He begged me and of course I gave in. " All right, All right I'll go. But I'm not doing with you whatever we did last time I went to your place. I promised myself that this would not happen again."

" No problem chérie." He was laughing a little " We won't do this again, even though I know you loved it."

I chose to disregard this last comment. I knew this was a bad idea but I went anyways.

When I came in, there was a gorgeous man sitting on his couch, with no shirt. I turned to leave but Lestat was standing between me and the door, and I knew it was useless to try to move him, he was so strong he could probably kill me with 1 finger but, somehow, I knew he wouldn't do that now since he wanted something out of me.

" Please, hear me out. Take off your jacket and sit down."

I did just that because I knew there was nothing else I could do.

" Just this once, do this for me please. You know there is nothing else left for me but this. This is the answer to all my prayers. You cannot deny me this I know you can't."

" I cannot do this for you Lestat. I just can't. This isn't right and way too scary."

" Please listen to me. There is nothing else left for me to accomplish for the remaining centuries I have to live. I have been wondering around for years with no purpose in my life. You have no idea how empty I'm feeling inside. You can't imagine it. This will give me the chance to continue, watch over and take care of all my descendants, my true bloodline. I'm not asking you to marry, or have a relationship with someone, I'm not even asking you to raise the child now, just give it birth and let's put him or her up for adoption if you want. I understand and respect your need for solitude. I simply require this of you because only you can give this to me. "

I looked at him and I felt so sorry for him, I admit it was tempting to say yes. Still, I couldn't bring myself to the idea. I cannot go through with this however; I know that I cannot leave this place either. He would rape me if he had to that much I was convinced of.

So I took a look at the man that was on the couch. Wondered how much he was getting paid for this. He was a good looking man, early 20's. well built, nice tan, dark brown eyes, black hair to his shoulder. Hmmm, maybe I could do this for fun, and then leave and never go back. I'd have to figure a way to keep Lestat away but I would do that later. For now, I had to come up with a plan.

" Not bad don't you think ? I have some taste wouldn't you agree ? You won't be disappointed. " Lestat was whispering in my ears. But I was barely listening to him.

I was having this debate with myself. The one when you have a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other giving you contrary advise. I chose to listen to the devil because after all, I was already in pretty deep so why not get in deeper.

I thought about this. I had slept with a vampire, sorta, who happened to also be blood related to me. How much worst could I get into really. This might actually be fun.

Suddenly, I felt I had some sort of power over Lestat. Thing I never thought I would feel. I wouldn't give him a child cause I was using birth control, and he wouldn't kill me cause I was the only blood related he had. I wondered how long I could let this charade go on. How long before I'm totally bored with this very very bad thing I was about to do. I must be loosing my mind.

" Okay, I'll do this for you " I said looking at him straight in the eyes, taking his face into my hands.

He was surprised " You will ? okay, good, this was easier than I thought"

" Well, you don't make it easy for me to say no I mean, look at this guy" He gave me a little laughed and sat in a big chair in a dark corner.

" So I guess my little speech didn't get to you ?"

I didn't reply. Instead I said:

" So I'm guessing you're staying for this ?"

" Ho yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

" Great, all the more fun for me "

I didn't really mean that. Or did I ? I have to admit that to have him watch was kind of exciting, especially when I thought of the fact that with all his might and power, making love to me was something he could never do. So, all he could do is watch, and try to remember how that felt. I suddenly felt bad for him…..a little. The games we could play him and I. I knew that we could do these things to each other for all eternity. But now, I had to focus on this guy. This guy that I don't even know his name nor do I care to know. Don't want to get too personal, not interested really.

He had gotten off the couch and came close to me. He started kissing me and feeling me, slowly undressing me. It was all going fast and it wasn't that much fun just yet. I wanted to ask if he checked for disease and stuff but knowing him, he did all that already; that much I trusted. He wouldn't spare any details for getting a strong and healthy bloodline.

This guy was moving real fast and my mind just wasn't in it. Next thing I knew, my pants were off and he was picking me off the floor, shoving me against the wall and shoving himself inside me at the same time. I have to admit that this woke me up from my daze and didn't feel so bad, but anything after that left me numb. He was good looking, and probably well equipped down there, though I never looked, but he didn't know what turned me on, nor did he care to find out.

With my back against the wall and this guy pounding me, all I could do is stare at Lestat sitting in the dark corner of the room, in his chair. He had no expression on his face, none whatsoever. He'd look completely dead if it wasn't for his deep, glistening blue eyes, looking back at me. I wondered if he knew how much I wish I could unite with him in that way, how much I wish he was human but still had all these years of experience in his mind, adventurous and knowledgeable that made him more interesting than anyone I had ever known.

And when this guy came next, Lestat was now standing right behind him. He had moved so fast, I didn't even see him move. With one hand he grabbed the man by the neck and tossed him aside like you would an old rat, breaking his neck in the process. With his other hand, he grabbed me quick so I didn't fall on to the floor and he was now taking the place of the man that was there before him. I had my legs around his waste but he couldn't get inside me, at least not in the same way.

With an even faster movement, he bit my neck and entered me with his fingers at the same time. I had no time to think or protest and there it was again, this feeling of pleasure and pain, or pleasures pain, whatever it was. I came at once and he was satisfied. He didn't drink that much blood this time, barely any. I didn't know what he was thinking but I was upset with the fact that he had just killed that man. When he let go of me, he allowed me to push him off and I went for my clothes taking a quick look at the man that was on the floor, dead. I went to the washroom and when I came out next, he had already disposed of the body, as if nothing happened.

" Did you have to do this ?"  
" Yes."

" Well then, you could have at least drained him or kill him while giving him somekind of pleasure, did you have to be so cruel and break his neck like this ? It seems like such a waste"

" Tell me, what pleasure did he give you ? " He wasn't even shock by what I was saying. I was shocked by what I was saying. This was a dead man. Have I become so numb to people ?

" You are unbelievable. The reason I wasn't enjoying this had nothing to do with him. It had everything to do with you. So there you have it..now you can sharpen that stick and commit suicide since death seems the proper punishment for you when it comes to me not having any pleasure."

He was laughing, again, and I went for the door, but he got there before me and kept me from opening it of course.

" Please sit down for a minute. I don't want you walking back home alone at night."

" Now that's funny. What could be more dangerous out there than what I'm doing with you in here ? You are a vampire unless you have forgotten."

" Sit down, just for a few minutes"

" No, let me go now"

But he wouldn't listen and sat me down on the chair that he had been into, just a few minutes ago.

It seemed that the darkness around me was suiting, made me feel like there was nothing else going on other than what was in front of me which of course, Lestat made sure was him.

I stayed there for a few minutes, silent. Then I began to speak.

" This will never work Lestat. We have to end this game now. Besides, I won't agree with you killing these men every time they are not to your, or my satisfaction."

" I know. But this one, I couldn't resist, he was a moron and had no appreciation for you. It was a privileged to have you and that I chose him to continue our bloodline, and he couldn't even understand that. He was paid a great deal to do this. He might have been the father …" " Sperm provider, not father" I cut him off to say.

"all right, sperm provider of a Lioncourt. His attitude enraged me and the fact that he couldn't even pleasure you enraged me even more. I couldn't help myself."

" Look, let's cut the charade shall we. I'm not going to be pregnant ever because I'm on the pill. I just went along with this because …"

Now he was looking at me with the devilish smile again, so I wondered what the hell that meant. He should have wanted to kill me by now but he seemed amused. Then he pulled the little pack of pills out of his pocket.

" You mean these things?"

" How did you get that?"

" Well, while you slept at home, I entered your house and went through your purse. I wasn't born Yesterday as you know. I knew about different methods of birth control and I figured you had to be using one, any descendant of mine would not be living on abstinence, and I found these. I replaced them with some fake candies I found in a fun store. I did that about a month ago therefore, tonight might have worked after all."

" I can't believe you did that to me."

I just grabbed my things and went for the door. He was standing there and I was trying to move him but that wouldn't work. I was not mad or upset, I was enraged. If I had a stake, he'd be dead.

I shouted " Get out of my way or I'll kill you; better yet, I'll kill myself just to hurt you."

He knew I meant it and in my madness, I was very capable of it, so he moved. I left running all the way back to my place, not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring.

I remembered how my grandmother, my dad's mom, had always bothered my mother about how fertile she was, and how she could have had a kid per year and bla bla bla. All that because my mom only had 1 child. And I was praying that I wasn't taking after my grandma's fertility.

I had been had in everyway, shape or form possible. He was the ultimate devil in all its might. There was no stopping, or matching him. I was a fool to think I could match him. Who the hell did I think I was ? He was hundreds of years old, I was only 32 years old. He has centuries of experience and what do I have really ? Nothing at all.

When I got home, I went straight for the shower. I must have stayed there till I ran out of hot water, hoping that this would clean me inside out. My mind was empty.

When I got out, I got drunk and went to bed. Before I fell asleep, I told myself that I would get an abortion, that was the only solution. He'll probably kill me for this and at this point, I didn't really care. Then I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A week went by when I didn't hear from Lestat, but I knew he was watching me, I could feel his presence every night. I also knew he would come out at anytime if he thought I was going to put this baby in danger, if baby there was.

I had to wait a month for the regular pharmacy test and I wasn't going to get a test done at the hospital. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know, but I knew I would have to.

To keep my mind busy, I was spending all my time writing this new article called

" Dissertation of a murder from the vampire's point of view". My article was talking about the mystery behind the fact that a vampire had to kill everyone he loved to survive, and that in the act of the murder, the act of draining blood, there was a lot of love and lust. But their curse would be that the ending is always the same, it is murder. And so therefore, came the other question, how many murderers out there actually were in love with their victims ?

I knew this article was going to be a huge controversial subject for both the human and vampire world.; but I would never hear what vampires would have to say about it since they prefer to stay in hiding. They might try to kill me for it but somehow I wasn't scared of that. I guess I relied on the fact that Lestat needed me alive.

I knew Lestat would be somewhat upset by it because he, more than anyone else, has thought me the truth behind what I was writing. I really didn't care one way or another. This is what I wanted to write and this is what I was writing. I'd live with the consequences whatever they were.

I finished it the same day I was buying this home kit pregnancy test. I went to work to hand in my article and then I went home to do the test. I was scared and was hoping this would be negative. After all, it didn't feel like there was anything in there.

When I got home, I wasn't surprised to find Lestat there. After one month, he decides to show his face, I wonder why. I didn't even acknowledge his presence, though he was looking absolutely irresistible. I wondered why this had to happen. We had a perfect friendship. We were perfect together. He had to go and ruin everything so fast with his idea of a descendant, an heir to his throne. I wanted to hate him for that but at the same time, I understood him. What he wants is only human after all, now that was funny even for him. I went right pass him and opened the door ignoring his presence.

" May I come in?" he said

" No"

But he didn't stop himself at that and went in anyways.

" why bother asking."

" Politeness first before rudeness of course"

" I see"

I went to the washroom to do the test, and I locked the door. When I was done, I was sitting on the bathroom floor or a few minutes waiting for the result. As the phone rang, the little indicator was telling me the bad news, it was positive. At the same time, my boss was leaving me a message to tell me the article was brilliant, amazing even. Talk about highs and lows at the same time. I thought the entire situation was ironic.

Somehow, I wasn't shocked. I sorta knew this was going to happen. Not sure why but I knew.

Lestat was waiting patiently in the living room for me to come out. When I came out, I just threw the little stick at him.

" What does that mean, I don't know how to read this thing"

" It means positive can't you see ? It's a + sign on it..+ for positive. Even if you are century old, you are still such a man. Missing the obvious, asking stupid questions."

But he didn't care about what I was saying, he was just happy.

" I'm thinking of getting an abortion Lestat. We cannot raise that child."

Now he was getting mad. He got up and shouted " NO, I will not allow it. If I have to lock you up I'll do that but I will not allow it."

" Well, way to start our parental relationship Lestat. So how will you explain to this child in the future that you had his or her mom locked up."

" I could always kill you and tell him you died giving birth."

" Great then, hope this child never dies before it gives you an heir ( I know it's not an heir to anything, I'm just being sarcastic because sometimes, I felt Lestat thought he was some sort of a king)

He was upset, but calmed down as he knew I was right and I like to think he didn't really want to kill me.

" Your world, and mine, are full of aggressivity, crime, blood, you name it. How can we raise a child in this chaos Lestat. We are both so chaotic and messed up to begin with and you know that. We love each other, appreciate each other cause we understand each other's madness. But to raise a child, so that child grows up happy, it takes so much more and better than us."

He was quiet now, he knew I was right.

" I will come up with a solution, but I will not allow you to terminate this life inside you. If I have to, we'll find good parents for this child and I'll keep watch from a distance, watch him or her grow and become a great man or a great woman. But I can't let you kill this child. It's the most precious, most important thing I have ever had in my entire life, and it's been such a long one."

If he had tears, he would have cried I think. He looked so pitiful, pleading with me. I knew at that moment in time that I would never be able to deny him this. That I would rather die than deny him this.

" All right. We'll try and see"

" Thank you. You are a blessing. I don't know who put you on my path but there had to be a reason for us to meet like this. "

He took me to his arm and laid me on the bed. He laid beside me, holding me. I allowed my head to rest on his chest and I had my arms around him as well. This felt really good and for a while, I wonder what kind of parents we would have been had we have met under other circumstances. I admit that the thought of having children with Lestat was fun but at the same time, I knew he wouldn't have been faithful, it's not in his blood, and probably not in mine either. He and I would always be emotionally faithful to another but physically, probably not. And again came the fact that we were not meant to be parents. But what to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

We stayed that way until Lestat had to go home before dawn for his regular rest. That is another thing I wonder how we would explain that one to our child.

I had to get ready for work. My boss said that the article would be in Today's newspaper. I took a shower and got dressed in my favourite pair of jeans. I wondered how long it would be before they wouldn't fit me anymore. Then came another thought. What was I suppose to tell people at work ? That I got knocked up ? Best not to think about this now.

I grabbed a paper on my way to work, and saw my article on p.2. Wow, p.2, that was impressive.

When I got to work, my VM was already full. I had all kind of messages. Some were good, lots were bad, and some were threats. Wow, so many reactions to this article. I expected some but, that was overwhelming me.

My boss called me into his office to tell me that the police department is asking for me to write another article on how this is just fiction because they are worried that some criminals will be excited by this article. They are also worried for my safety. Here we go again I thought. Everytime I publish something controversial, it's the same speech.

" Come on Rudy, this is a good article, I don't want to change or explain it, or pretend it is fiction."

" And I don't want the cops on my back or the risk of loosing you for it"

" Nothing will happen to me"

" Someday, something will happen to you Julia and I will be guilty of it"

" Look, I've had a long month already. Let me thing about all of this and I'll get back to you.. Can I take a week off ?"

" Sure, go ahead" Is everything all right ?

"Yes, I just need some time alone. "

"okay then"

I went on home and rested for a week. Every evening, I had a visit from Lestat but it was very short cause I was tired and he agreed that I should rest now that I was carrying this baby.

For the next few weeks, Lestat was waiting for me after work everyday to walk me home. He was very upset about my article and the danger I put myself, and his future, on the line. I reminded him that this is what I warned him about when I was talking about our lifestyle and how dangerous this would be for the child. He didn't want to discuss it. I figured that was because he knew I was right.

One evening, as he was walking me home, he started to talk about the kind of parents that could adopt the baby. I wasn't ready for that discussion but he wouldn't let it go. Whatever he would bring up, I would say no to. I was only 4 months pregnant and wasn't sure how I felt about everything but hey, there was no way my vampire would be so considerate as to understand that much. I felt like a prisoner in my own body.

We argued so badly and he was getting so upset that when I told him to leave me alone, he did just that, and left me 2 streets away from my house. I continued walking home feeling relieved that I didn't have to discuss this any longer.

I was so deep in my thought, walking in the dark, I didn't realize that I was being followed by 2 men.

Suddenly, one of them was in front of me, stopping me from walking. I tried to go around him but it was very clear he was coming for me. The other man grabbed my arms so I wouldn't be able to move. They were both very strong, muscular, biker looking.

The one in front of me was caressing my face. I was so scared. My first thought was about my baby..don't touch my baby. For the first time, I was now thinking like a real mother who's instinct is to protect her innocent child before anything else.

" You are an amazing person." The man in front of me said.

I couldn't talk, I was petrified. Even if I was very good at defending myself, there was no way I could get away from this.

" Your mind, I want it. You understand me, your soul, your thoughts. I love you so much, I had to meet you, touch you, kiss you"

And he proceeded to do just that.

" I have to have you in every way possible."

Ho my god, if only Lestat would be here with me, if only we didn't fight tonight. I needed him so badly, needed him to help me fight for our child. The other man was holding me so tight, he dislocated my right shoulder and I was screaming in pain.

" Shut up" and he punched me across the face.

He took out a knife and brushed it against my face, cutting my skin a little at the same time. It hurt so bad but I didn't dare scream this time for fear of taking another blow to the face.

The man licked the blood off my face. His saliva was acidic burning my skin and I had to close my eyes. They weren't vampires, that I knew for sure. They had to be some sick minds that I touched with my stupid article that I now wished I had never written.

The man continued taking the blade down my body all the way to my stomach when Lestat finally showed up. With a swift moved he drained the man that was holding me and moved to drain the other one, but it was too late. I had been stabbed in my womb and my baby did not stand a chance. As I fell to the ground, I felt this life escaping me, the baby's and mine. As quickly as it had come, it was gone and would never come back. I lost consciousness, as the pain was too great.


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke next, I was in the hospital, alone. I didn't know what was going on, what happened, how I got there. For sure Lestat must have brought me in hope they could save our child but he couldn't stay there.

A nurse alerted the doctor that I was awake. A few minutes later, the doctor entered the room and I didn't like the look on his face.

Suddenly I realized that I have bandages covering most of my face where I had been caught. And where I had carried this baby for so long, it felt strangely empty. I knew I had lost this baby, there was no way this child could have sustained this kind of an attack. But I also knew that at that moment, I realized that having this child, as strange as it may seem, was what I wanted, and I would do it again when I was better. And I would protect this child better. I just wanted to tell Lestat that. Tell him that I understood and wanted this too. When I get out , I would tell him.

" How are you feeling ?"

" Well, I've been much better, but I'm alive. My baby ?"  
" We couldn't save your baby, I'm sorry"

I knew that already but to hear it was difficult.

" We had to operate on you, your uterus had been badly damaged by the knife piercing it" I thought okay, I expected that, but this doctor looked at me in a way that I knew there was more to this story.

" What is it ?"  
" I'm terribly sorry to have had to do this. Your uterus was badly damaged. We were unable to stop the internal bleeding and if we didn't do anything, you would have died from it. We had to remove your uterus. I'm very very sorry"

" What, that's not possible. Women get C-Section everyday and you cut this thing open all the time for that and sew it right back up without an issue. Why was this any different ?"

" It was because of the cut that was done. The perforation was too great, there wasn't anything we could do."

I couldn't believe it. I never wanted a child and now that I did, I would never have one ? What the hell kinda life was this that I was living ? Can't anything be easy in my life ? I'm so damn tired of this shit.

I motioned for the doctor and the nurse to leave me alone. They asked me if I was fine I said "yes, of course, I never wanted kids in the first place anyways. " Not sure what they were thinking because I didn't even look at them anymore. They both left and told me they would be back later.

I stayed there in the room, alone, staring at the ceiling thinking that this is it. I would never have a child to take care of me in my old age, and would certainly loose Lestat now that he had no purpose for me anymore. Or maybe he would kill me for putting his child in danger and his only chance to continue his very precious bloodline. Whatever the case, who cares. I suddenly wished I died in the alley that night. The drugs were taking over and I was falling asleep.

When I woke up, I was very surprised to find Lestat standing in my room. How he got there, I don't know and I didn't care.

"Ha, the angel of death. Have you come to send me on my way to hell ? I will never have children again Lestat, you have no use for me now. So please, be done with it."

He bent down and kissed my forehead, my cheek. He took the bandages off my face and I let him, I didn't care. It was painful but what is pain now after all I've been through.

He kissed my nose, my eyelids, my lips. What was he up to.

Then suddenly, I felt his fangs pierced the flesh of my neck. This is it, he was draining me. Thank you my angel of death, I won't have to live with this guilt over my head forever. Thank you for easing my pain. Yes, I could feel myself drifting away, fading away, my thoughts were almost no more and my body was so weak, then he stopped. I was on the verge of death and was happy about it.

Without a word again, he kept looking at me, caressing my body gently. But I could barely feel him. I was almost dead, I think.

When he put his hand where there was once life in there, I cried the little bit of tears I had left in me. That alone was exhausting. That is when he did it. I heard the crunching sound of him biting his wrist and his blood was dripping into my parted lips. I closed them shut but some had already gone into my mouth giving me this great sensation that I was fighting off. That's when he grabbed me behind the neck and said.

" You are not going to let me suffer this guilt and lost alone, I won't let you. You're not getting off that easily. For your punishment, you will be made as I was, without a choice."

With that, he forced his wrist to my mouth and I had no choice but to drink his blood. Once I started, I couldn't stop.

There he was, the real Lestat, the fiend I came to love. He couldn't get to continue his bloodline but he would make a line of vampires with his blood. Either way, he'd have a child when he felt like it and this time, that child would be me.

I often wondered since then if he would have made me his child, had I asked for the dark gift. I concluded that he probably wouldn't have.

I wanted to hate him for what he did to me, not giving me the choice he gave everyone else. Me, his only descendant; his only family. But instead, I spent many nights thinking and analyzing what had happened to me, to him and to the others he had given a choice to.

Then, one day, I realized that the reason Lestat had been able to live this way for so long, with no remorse, was because he wasn't given a choice. Because of that, he didn't feel guilty when he killed or tormented someone. He never asked to be what he was, he never asked for it. But now that he was, he just did what was in his nature, and he did it to the best of his ability. In a way, by not giving me the choice, he rid me of the same guilt. It wasn't a punishment but a blessing somehow. But I never shared that theory with him as I don't think he would have appreciated it.

And history continued to repeat itself for Lestat as we walked the night together. We have been spending 26 years together so far and had the greatest adventures. Lestat hasn't looked again to find another descendant of the Lioncourt Family bloodline. But knowing him as well as I do, I'm sure the interest would peak him one more time later on. My dark prince just never gives up that easily.


End file.
